


Thankful

by AngelsInstead



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Roman comes clean with Peter regarding Nadia's parentage.
Kudos: 1





	Thankful

He was thankful that his little girl was back in his arms. He was thankful that he and Peter had rescued Nadia before the evil Dr. Spivak could destroy her. As Roman held Nadia close, he walked away from the cabin in the woods. He knew there would be repercussions.  
  
  
  
Peter asked the doctor, "Are you the one who got Letha pregnant?"  
  
  
  
The doctor let out an evil laugh. His eyes, his beady, reptilian eyes shot to Roman. "I'm not the one with the power to turn into an angel."  
  
  
  
So now the truth was out. Peter knew. There was no little nagging question lurking in the shadows clouding his friend's mind. The truth was out. All of Roman's demons had finally caught up to him.  
  
  
  
Cradling Nadia in his arms, Roman turned to Peter as they approached the car. "I never wanted to be the angel," he stated. "But I am thankful for her."  
  
  
  
His gaze settled on the little one in his arms, fast asleep. She was all he had left of Letha, a living, breathing part of the woman he had loved. He had fought it. He hadn't meant to love her. He had battled all his demons... and he had lost.  
  
  
  
"Peter, say something," Roman prompted.  
  
  
  
And Peter answered without a moment's hesitation.  
  
  
  
"I knew it all along."


End file.
